With respect to automobile instruments, devising has been performed to improve design performance. FIG. 1 illustrates a related automobile instrument 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In the automobile instrument 100 illustrated in FIG. 1, a case 112 is attached onto the wiring board 111 and a dial 120 is attached onto the case 112. A ring member 130 which surrounds the dial is arranged at the circumference of the dial 120. A facing member 140 is arranged at the circumference of the ring member 130 as rising to surround the ring member 130 and the dial 120. The dial 120 and the ring member 130 are formed of translucent resin while the facing member 140 is formed of black resin. A ring-shaped light guide 145 is arranged at a lower part of the facing member 140. The light guide 145 is illuminated at the lower side of the facing member 140.
Characters 121 are formed at the dial 120 by printing and the like. Scale marks 131 corresponding to the characters 121 are formed at the ring member 130 to be at regular intervals on the circumference thereof. An inner device 155 is attached to the back side of the wiring board 111. An indicator 150 is joined to the inner device 155. The indicator 150 is arranged at a center section of the dial 120 and indicates driving speed of an automobile as being rotated on the dial 120 by the driving of the inner device 155.
In the automobile instrument 100, light sources are mounted on the wiring board 111. A light source 160 for the dial irradiating the dial 120 with light is arranged at the lower side of the dial 120. A light source 161 for the ring member irradiating the ring member 130 with light is arranged at the lower side of the ring member 130. A light source 162 for the light guide irradiating the light guide with light is arranged at the lower side of the light guide 145. The light sources 160, 161, 162 are formed of a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
The dial 120, the ring member 130 and the light guide 145 are to be in an illuminated state as being irradiated with light owing to emitting of the respective light sources 160, 161, 162. Accordingly, it is possible to illuminate the characters 121 of the dial 120, the scale marks 131 of the ring member, and the lower side of the facing member 140.